1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for creating special purpose computers whose hardware and programming enable more secure and rapid authentication for purposes of computer security.
2. Background
Constantly evolving threats to computers and data give rise to a desire for improved computer and data security and improved user authentication techniques. However, as with any other form of security, a trade-off is often necessary between convenience of access to a secured computer resource and the security of such secured computer resource. Thus, security and authentication techniques which are both secure and convenient are highly desirable.
As used herein, the term “secured computer resource” refers to any computer resource that is secured. “Secured” or “security” means that one or more challenges must be passed in order to access some or all of the desired computer resources. Examples of computer resources include access to a computer's hardware, access to a computer's software, access to data stored a computer, access to software or data on a remote computer connected via a network, and the like. Examples of security include passwords, physical keys, biometric locks, and the like. These examples are not exhaustive and thus do not necessarily fully limit the term “secured computer resource.”